


A dragon tale

by Gananimal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Domino is under attack by dragons, so Lord Pegasus has sent the Cyber Commander, Tristian, to investigate. What will he discover: action, adventure, or maybe even romance?</p><p>This fic will be on hitas starting Aug 20, 2014 for I have to rethink the story, possibly there will be a reboot. I apologizes to anybody currently reading this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So have been re-warching Yugioh lately so decided to create a fan fic, sigh, why do I always like the slashes that aren't popular. Oh well hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Tristian awoke when beams of sunlight enter his room; he proceeded to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked out the window just in time to see the rising sun. He let out a yawn and took a few moments to enjoy the moment before beginning his day. All was peaceful until he heard screams from outside. He quickly gathered his armor and race outside, as the cyber commander it was his duty to protect the citizens of the Domino.

He looked up into the sky and spotted a Koumori Dragon, “Shit”! He thought right away he knew that it was going to be a difficult battle. He aimed his gun and started to fire, as expected the dragon dodged it skillfully, it mouth began to burn and it let out a fiery attack. Tristian dodged it and went for cover behind some rubble.  He had to think of a strategy, his bullets weren’t going to do anything against the beast so he decided to look around to see if there was anyone who could support him. That when he spotted Téa, well in wasn’t all that difficult since she decided to wear that bright blue outfits, magicians were weird.  He screamed her name she turn to him with a look of relief on her face.

“Tristian”! She yelled backed “I need you to lure him over to the lake”!

Tristian look and saw that the pathway to the lake was clear, it was a risky move since he wouldn’t be able to duck for cover if things got serious but he trusted Téa. He knew the risk was worth it after all she was one of the most powerful magic users around.

Tristian took a moment to collect himself and then began running like a mad man towards the lake with the dragon following him in hot pursuit. Tristian was about to reach the lake when the dragon blasted him with another fire ball. The blast didn’t him directly but the aftershock of the blast was enough to send him flying into a tree. He broke through the tree and groaned in pain he was down for the count, he struggled to look up and was met with a pair of fiery jaws, the dragon set his mouth to ablaze again but stooped when it felt its life forced being pulled away.

Tristian saw the dragon turn into a red cloud and being pulled towards a jar, it was then that he realized that Téa had used the dragon capture jar.

“G..Good job Magician girl, now how about healing the bait” he moaned.

 Téa walked over to him and cast her wand over him and began to chant a spell of healing, and just like that Tristian was healed. “Thanks Téa” he said as he got up and stretch but his playfulness vanish when he saw the destruction that the dragon had created. “How many dead” he asked solemnly and saw that Téa face dropped and it look like she was holding back tears. “We managed to save a few however if this keep we’ll lose the whole kingdom in less than a month.

They both stood there in silence until Téa spoke up again “We don’t have for this Lord Pegasus wants to see you right away”. Téa wave her wand to summon a horse “Now hurry, you know how Lord Pegasus hates to be kept waiting”.

Tristian jump on the horse and yelp in surprise when he found that it was no normal beast, the horse’s speed was amazing he was able to get from the lake to the castle in less than a minute.

He enter the hallway and bow when he start the king “You requested me my Lord”. Pegasus arose from his throne and walk towards the commander, his white and gold armor sparking as the beams of light hit it. He stopped before the man “You may arise commander”. Tristian got up and looked at the king there was something it his eyes that he couldn’t make out “My liege”? He question as his king remained silent.  Pegues’s turn his head toward s the window “ As you know for the past year now our kingdom has been suffering from the wrath of the dragons and we have yet discover  the reason for their attacks”. He paused and placed his hand on Tristian shoulder, it took everything he had not to bat it off of him, Pegues may be the king but that didn’t mean he had to like him. “Tristian this is why I summoned you here today, you are one of my best warrior and you know why that is”.

“No” Tristian said firmly.

“You may not be the strongest but unlike the others you are able to keep your clam and actually think with your head”.

Tristian looked at him with a mixture of shock and angry but said nothing, Pegues better have a good reason for this conversation because he didn’t know how much he could take of this nonsense.

Pegues sense this from the other man and continued on “Enough dilly dallying now, Tristian I want you to infiltrate the dragon territory and find out the reason behind these attacks”.

Tristian looked at him wide eyed as if he had gone insane “Bu..but sire how you expect a human like me to do that , first step into the kingdom and I been tore to shreds”.

Pegues chuckled at his ignorance, further building up the angry within Tristian, he hated begin looked down upon.

“Not to worry our magicians have out a way to temporary change certain individuals into dragons; however, it only works on humans that why I call for you “. Pegasus then looked towards him his smile faded and his face stone cold “Now tomorrow when the blue moon rises is when this ritual must be done, I’m counting on you boy, you wouldn’t want the people to suffer anymore that they have too hmm”.

With that Tristian nodded in agreement, he knew he had no choice in the matter when Pegasus would find one way or another to make him do the ritual.

………………….

That night he headed towards the sacred chambers of the court magicians, his anxiety was rising to new height he felt like a trap animal. His heart began to pound at each step he took deeper into the basement. He gave himself a light chuckled if this ritual didn’t kill him it would be his immanent heart attack that would.

 The sky was still cover in clouds blocking Tristian from seeing the full moon not like it matter. He was blindfolded with a silk cloth. Apparently It was done to make the victim… no volunteer less nervous, yeah fat change of that happening. Suddenly he felt tightness on his arms and legs and instantly knew he was being restrained, which could only mean one thing; it was going to hurt like hell. “Damn it” he whimper out he could feel his heart beat racing. He had never felt so nervous, alone, and scared in his whole life, just when he was about to start cursing Pegasus name he heard a familiar voice”.

‘Tristian”!

It was Téa!

“Don’t worry I’m here for you, I’ll be the one performing this ritual and I promise that no matter what I will not leave your side and I’ll do my best to keep you safe”. With that one sentence alone Tristian relaxed and knew that he was in good hands. “Alright” he said cockily “Let’s do this”!

Téa gave out a light chuckle “Tristian know this, even when this is all over you’re still my precious friend”. She said as she lifted a dragger dripped in dragon blood.

The clouds disappear from the sky revealing the blue moon and Téa took that as her cue to lower the dagger into Tristian body , he let out a scream but  Téa ignore it as she begun to chant shaping and forming Tristian body into something new.

……………………….

When Tristian awoke he felt the same nothing seem to be out of the ordinary. He looked out the window and saw the same morning sunrise as before. Except this time when he went to rub his eyes he saw that they were turned to claws. He immediately jerked back into the bed but this was a mistake because as soon as he did he could feel wings protruding out of his back. He began to panic and rush to the bathroom. He hesitantly looked into the mirror to see what he had now become.

His facial features were pretty much the same it just that his eyes were now a crimson red and there seem to be two small horns protruding from his head, he had also develop fangs. He looked at his skin it was not soft like that of a human but rough and scaly. Suddenly he felt a weird sensation in the lower region of his body he turn to see that he had a tail.

Tristian gave his tail a few experimental wags before he lost interest, he sigh “I going to need a drink” he said softly.

As he was getting himself a drink he hear a knock on his door, he cautiously headed to the door the last thing he needed was another mass panic in the village. He looked through his peak hole to see that it was Téa, he open the door quickly and drag Téa in just as fast. She look a little dumbfounded at first but shook it off and gave out a small giggle. She looked at in awe and proudness “Aren’t you glad you have a friend like me, the ritual was a success and now you’re a red eye black dragon”.

“Hmm, red eyes, wouldn’t it have been better to turn me into blue eyes”? Tristian question as he walked back to the kitchen to get another glass for Téa.

“Well no, from what we gather from the blue eye clan they are very prideful and don’t take too kindly to strangers, they would have ask too many question”.  Téa briefly paused as Tristian gave her the drink, she took a little slip and continue on “Beside from what I heard the red eyes are much more easy going and there ruler seems to less intimidating, you may be able to get some information from them more easily”. She took another slip from her cup

Tristian took a big gulp from his drink looking lazily into the distance “Well lucky me then, when do I take off”.

Téa gave me a look of annoyance “Tristian! I’m not done; don’t be in such a hurry just because you look like a dragon doesn’t mean you know how to act like one”.

Tristian then looked at her questionably “What do you mean; it can’t be that hard to be a dragon all they do is eat, spit fire, and for some reason destroy our kingdom”.  Téa then bonk him on the head with her wand “LISTEN”! She roared causing Tristian to whimper in fear.

“Look at least understand that there are three rules when dealing with dragons, rule one don’t enter any caves, most dragons build their homes there. Number two don’t interact with females dragons you might cause competition for a male, and finally rule three don’t ever pick up any jewels, this is more for your sake. Dragons are rules by lust and greed and the dragon nature within you will rise if you seek out jewels. We only need for you to pretend to be a dragon”.

With that Téa headed for the door but turn to him and looked at him sternly “Oh and one more thing, at midnight you will turn back into a human, so be careful”.

Tristian looked at her baffled “HUMAN!, Téa what the hell!? How come…”

Téa gave him another bonk to his head and he was cut off. Téa looked at him sternly “We only wanted to make you into a temporary dragon remember? Beside midnight is the time when magic is at its weakest, don’t worry I’ll be sending out my watch birds to monitor you”. She then gave him a hug “I will try my best to protect you, I don’t want to lose any more friends”. Tristian eyes narrow he knew Téa pain, with the arrival of the dragons had brought much destruction and death, just like with Yugi, who died trying to save both of them. He cursed his weakness on that day and swore to never let one of his friends sacrifice themselves for him again.

He had to complete his mission and nothing was going to stop him from doing that.

Téa sigh “You will be heading to the dragon territory in one week time; you need to be train in their culture so that you be able to blend in”.

“ONE WEEK! WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS”! Téa look at him even more annoyed “Tristian! It’s not that simple we can’t have suspecting that you’re not one of them”!

“Look Téa I understand but don’t worry about me, you know I learn best when I’m in the field of action”! He said as he race out the back door and attempted to fly, he was able to get off the ground but only for a moment until he crash landed on his face. Téa quickly came out of the house and threw a blanket on him in order to prevent mass panic. Tristian look up at her embarrassed, Téa didn’t need to say it her eyes were doing all that. This was her I told you so face, Tristian sigh in defeated “Fiiiiiine let start”.

A week later

Tristian and Téa were on the outskirt of the dragon territory, Tristian stood and looking at the red eye kingdom in the far out distance. “Alright Tristian you know the plan now go”. She said as she laid a support but painful slap on Tristian back, which made him yelp.  “Tsk, thanks Téa” but couldn’t stay mad at her playful smile.

He walk towards the edge of the cliff and stretch out his wings, waiting for the wind to come (it made flying easier for him), and jump his wings carrying him to his destination.

Téa stood in the distance watching her friend fly away unaware that she herself was being watch.

…………….

Tristan sigh in content as he flew through the sky, it was one of the perks of being turn into a dragon. Then without warning a figure slam right into him making him fall into some bushes.

“Why me” he moaned, but the pain was soon forgotten when he saw a brown beauty on top of him.

She looked up and jumped off right away from him, “Oh my goodness I’m sorry”.

He gazed at her in awe she had porcelain skin with managed to enhance her crimson eyes and her black scales, which glisten as the sun touch them.

However she left just as suddenly as she took off into the air. It was probably for the best one of the rules was that he wasn’t supposed to interact with female dragons. He got up and brushed himself off. Seeing that his clothes and body was dirty he decided to take a quick bath in the lake, he didn’t want other dragons to think he was a slob- not that it matter anyways.

He walk towards the lake when all of a sudden he saw heard rumbling from a nearby cave “Oh this can’t be good” he said knowing that he broke the second rule which was to stay away from caves. He was about to fly away but it was too late a Mad Sword Beast came out and started chagrining toward him. Tristian immediately forgot that he had wings and instinctively started to run “Great I’m only in this territory for one minute and everything is trying to kill me”! He shouted in annoyance.

He tried to lose the beast in the thickness of the forest but its razor sharp horn was able to cut through trees like it was butter. “This dino is going to stop at nothing to impale me..WHAT DID I EVEN DO”! He screamed in frustration. Then he saw it the lake was coming up, he glance back at the beast the thing look too heavy to be able to swim, he would have an advantage. With his plan in check he started to guide the beast towards the lake. “Alright hot stuff see if you can catc…Opf”! Tristian was caught off guard didn’t expect the beast to catch him up to him so soon, and push him into the lake. Thankfully the horn didn’t pierce him but now that he was submerged in the water. It was a race against time to get out. He felt the beast biting on his leg trying to pull him down with him. With one last attempt Tristian used his tail to whiplash the beast into submission, freeing him from the clutches of death.

Tristian gasp for air as he got out of the lake then groan as his whole body ache. He was surprise to see that his foot was alright considering that it had been a chew toy for the beast. However that not all that surprise him there was a necklace now attached to his tail. He quickly took it off, breaking the third rule which was not to go near treasure. Thank goodness Téa wasn’t here or she would have kicked the crap out of him for breaking all three rules in one day and before he even begun his quest.

He looked at the necklace and saw that it was made of white gold; the pendant of the necklace was shape like a heart with two dragons making the shape. In the center of their eyes were two sapphires make them blue eyes. “Hm I wonder how that beast got this”. He said aloud not expecting to hear an answer.

“It was from me” a familiar voice answer and Tristian look behind him to see the girl he bumped into earlier. She looked embarrassed bur relived, he ignore the pain in his legs and got up and return the necklace to her. “You know necklaces are supposed to be worn on pretty ladies not by vulgar beast” he chimed. She looked at him and giggles “I guess I owe you an explanation eh? “ she said and then preceded to put the necklace back into her pouch, which surprise Tristian he thought she would most defiantly wear it to ensure its safety. Well maybe she was waiting for it to dry or something he could never figure out women.

“I was sun bathing near the lake when that beast came out of nowhere and took my necklace from my pouch, I guess he liked shiny things, and that how I ended up flying around like a mad woman trying to find it back”.

Suddenly she then gave him a hug “Thank you so much for helping me, without you I don’t know what I would have done”. She released him after noticing his small whimpers of pain ‘Hey why don’t you come back with me, I’ll get you patch up my brother would sure be glad to meet you”.

Tristian hesitated “No …um that okay it would be too much trouble” he lied, he wanted to get to know the beauty in front of him but he needed to focus on his mission first.

She looked at him sadly then widen her eyes “Oh my! I’m so sorry no wonder you didn’t accept my offer! I forgot to tell you my name it’s Serenity, Princess Serenity of the red eye back dragon clan”!

Tristian looked at her with such shock that he almost fell over, forget what Téa said breaking the rules was the best thing he had ever done. Not only did this save him weeks of investigation he was now going to be meeting the head honcho himself! Realizing he was still gapping at Serenity he quickly shook his head and cleared his throat. “Well if you insist it wouldn’t be polite to make a lady beg, the name Tristian by the way, please lead the way Serenity”.

Serenity beam at him “That wonderful let’s go right away”!

With that the two red made their way to the castle, Tristian completely oblivious to the life changing events that were about to unfold in front of him.

 

 


	2. Unforeseen enemy

When they arrived to the castle, Tristian was surprise to see how beautiful it was. The structure was made from black bricks which gave off a beautiful sheen when hit with light. As he flew closer to the castle he could see the windows and doors were made of gold and cover in rubies. When he finally landed he was relieved, traveling long distances was tiring for him and if it wasn’t for the wind he probably would not have be able to make it to the castle. As he walked towards the main entrance he was surprise to see very detail engraving of red eyes on each brick, each with a ruby eye, no wonder the castle glitter in the sunlight.

“Home sweet home”! Serenity said as she trotted ahead of him into the castle, she looked so excited. He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at her innocence. Suddenly one of the guards cough causing Tristian to come back to his senses, It was for the best that he didn’t express visually interest in Serenity, he didn’t want to be fighting off hoard of dragons.

When he finally reached the main hall the first thing that caught his eye was all the red. Geez red eyes really do have a weird fetish for their trade mark colour. As he continued to observe the room the room he noticed that the carpet (and possibly drapes) was made of silk he looked around to see that there were many painting each encased in a ruby frame. As he looked further up he saw a huge chandelier in the middle of the room in case in gold and rubies. Man whoever this king was he definitely needed a new decorator, speaking of which, where was the guy? It was unusual for a king to not be at his throne; didn’t he have certain court duties to attend to? Whatever the case was Tristian train was thought was soon disturbed when he heard screaming.

Based on the roars he heard he knew it must have been the king. Shit he probably wasn’t too happy to hear that his sister brought home another male dragon with her, immediately he when into defensive mood preparing himself for potential aggression. Instead what he got surprise him!

A blond man appeared, his hair was disheveled and he could barely keep himself from yawning. It looked like he just got out of bed! “Oh don’t tell me this is the king”! Tristian thought to himself, even if he was dealing with dragons this was royalty he was dealing with, shouldn’t the king have some class?!

The blond man made his way to his throne and sat down, his look were pretty average, Tristian figured that the beauty gene went all to his sister. In fact if it wasn’t for his crown and robe Tristian wouldn’t have even known he was the ruler. The blond gave himself a little stretch and look directly at Tristian and snooted.

“Sooo you’re the bud that help my sister, eh, you don’t look that impressive”.

That one sentence alone irrigated Tristian, he did not expect any award for his action but a thank you would be nice. However he held his tongue, something he learned to do with Pegasus, he didn’t want to piss of the king and screw the plan.

The blond let out another yawn “I don’t know why your still here get out, it not like you had a chance with my sister anyways”. He said in a matter of fact tone while waving his hand for him to leave but Tristian made it this far and damn it all he wasn’t going to go down so easily.

He took a chance and spoke up “Look here your _majesty_ , I didn’t come here to be belittled by punk kid, and I came because your sister asks me too. I’m not looking to get in her pants, anyways she a big girl so why don’t you let her decided who she can date for herself instead of being such an ass”. As soon as Tristian finished his little speech he was surprise he didn’t mean to sound so venomous, however it was just that this guys was so annoying! He couldn’t help it beside he couldn’t really acknowledge him as a king, in the first few seconds of meeting him he just look and acted like another street kid.

All of a sudden the blonde stood up, and before Tristian could even blink a punch was landed on his face. The force of the punch made him hit the wall hard also cracking it, tsk, the man was strong that was for sure but he wasn’t going to back down so easily. He jumped off the wall to grab the blond by his arm and through him making him collided into his throne. Just then one of the royal guards grab him from behind, Tristian then preceded to head-butt him causing him to release his grip on him. Another dragon came after him and Tristian managed to get a shot at him in the stomach then the jaw knocking him out. Two more guards came and Tristian managed to beat those guys as well, and sure enough he managed to defeat all his enemies… temporary. Tristian looked in shock even with his new found dragon strength all he managed to do was piss them off. He didn’t count on the fact that dragons could recover so fast, all the guards got back up and started to burn their mouths with fire. Tristian eyes grew wide he was screw! No, he was dead! That was what he thought until he heard a voice to call off the attack, he turn around and saw it was the blond, he had been sitting in his throne watching.

“No more of this foolishness, I can see now that you are a strong opponent… not as strong as me though, seriously that toss was weak”. He said smugly.

“So what your point”! Tristan snapped back, his exhaustion making him irritable.

However before the blond could answer Serenity came running into the throne room, her outfit was different from before. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with a sliver Tiara that had rubies encrusted within it.

“JOEY”! She roared before proceeding to hit her older sibling “I tell you that we have a guest coming over and this is how you treat him! He injured you know and now thanks to you he probably in worse condition”! She said as she began to scratch at her brother, Tristian could see the guilt in the blond eyes. So not wanting to drag this any further Tristian spoke up “Don’t worry Serenity I’m alright, you can stop hitting your brother now” he said sweetly.

The blond eyes turn from looking guilty into angry once more “HEY don’t you dare address Serenity so formally who do you think you are”?!

Serenity gave the man another hit on his head before responding “A Friend Joey! Something I would have more of if you didn’t keep scaring them away. Now if you’re done with all this I’m going to take him to the physician to get his wound heal”.

 She race down the hallway and grab Tristian by the arm pulling him into following her. Tristian turned his head and looked at the king cockily “BY THE WAY! The name’s Tristian and if you want to be respected like a king act like one you asshole”. The look on the blond face was priceless, he looked like he was going to day something but Serenity pull him away before any more harm could be done.

……………………………..

“Tsk”! Tristian groan as the physician dabbed him with some sort of ointment, he was surprise to see magician working for the red eye empire. They weren’t exactly human thought more like goblins so that was probably why. He glanced back at Serenity who had an apologetic look on her face so he decided to speak. “Look I’m sorry about the trouble I cause, I know your brother is the king and all but let’s face it he a bit of a prick”.

Serenity blinked at him and started to giggle “You know Tristian; you’re a breath of fresh air”.

Tristian looked at her confused “I just insulted your brother and you’re okay with that”?

“Well, I know Joey may be a little rough around the edges but deep down he really sweet inside. He just doesn’t want his little sister to get hurt. Beside I’m glad to see someone finally standing up to him; he can be a bit of a bully”.

“A bit” he chimed in.

“Yeah, well don’t let him get to you, our parents recently passed away and now he forced to handle all the kingly duties. There is a lot riding on him and well, he deal with it in his own weird little way and beside he’ll eventually grow on you”.

Tristian looked at Serenity and gave her a sympathetic look, who knew that dragons could be so human. He would have continued to stare at her but a fist to the top of his head distracted him.

“OW”! He screamed looking upwards to see the king looking pissed off once more. “You can stay here for the night, but that’s all” he then made his way out of the room.

“Umm, what was that about”?

Serenity look at the doorway annoyed and tired “I came to him earlier on to ask if he could let you stay for a little while, I guess that why he was so hostile to you, but don’t worry if you need to stay longer I can convince him” she said as she wink at him.

“Thanks” was all he could say; before, quickly turning his head away, not wanting her to see the blush on his face.

……………………………………

Sometime later

Tristian was shown to his room once he entered it he decided to take a quick nap before searching the castle. With all the abused his body had been through he didn’t want to wander around tried and potentially risk making a stupid mistake.

When he awoke he saw that the sun had gone down and the night appear, he quickly gave his body a stretch surprise to see all of his pain and buries were gone. Well he was a dragon but only for another couple more hours. He had to make sure he search the castle quickly and be back into his room before midnight.

He snuck around, carefully avoiding any guards that may be lurking around. He search from room to room and found nothing…Absolutely nothing! Then again with a king like Joey he probably wasn’t smart enough to plan anything evil.

After examining most of the castle he sigh in defeated, well at least he could concluded that it wasn’t the red eye kingdom that was raving the attack against Domino. He started to head back to his room when a familiar voice stopped him. He looked to see that there was still light in one of the rooms, he quietly peak inside to see Joey and what looked like to be other monsters crowding around him. Except they weren’t dragons they were dinosaurs. The leader (he assumed) was standing in front of Joey, he was a burnet except for his fringe with was colour purple. He had two horns sticking out of his head and a pair of wings and a tail; however unlike dragons these features were much smaller.

He moved closer to the door to hear what the two were saying.

 “I don’t understand why you wouldn’t let the dino buy up most of your framing region in the outskirts of your kingdom. It’s not like your using them and plus the dragon kingdom gets the bonus of being paid for the land “.

Tristian could see the dinosaur trying to keep his composure, he was obviously frustrated. He look once more to Joey, he sat there stone cold it looked like nothing could change his mind.

“No” was all Joey answer, he was about to call it a night when one of his so called ‘advisors’ spoke up.

“Sire are you sure that is a wise idea I mean, we really don’t used that land anymore and with the added income we could…” He was cut off with a loud roar, which had everyone in the room almost to their knees.

“I AM THE KING, MY DECSION IS FINAL”! Joey then turned his head toward the dinosaur “NOW GET OUT AND DON’T COME BACK”!

Tristian almost got crushed by the hoard of dinosaurs running out of the room, he lost his balance and fell to the floor and let out a yelp when he landed on his tail. He began rubbing his tail to ease the pain but stop when he heard someone clearing their throat.

Not surprisingly it was Joey.

……………………….

The two walked down the hallway of the castle, Tristian look at the blond on his right he was looking out each window they passed, gazing at the stars. He seemed to be deep in thought but then began to speak while still looking at the stars.

“So why are you walking around here so late at night? You better not be trying to sneak into Serenity chambers”. He said off handily, Tristian sometimes wonder if Joey purposefully acted like a completed asshole on to get a rile from individuals. Well he wasn’t going to fall for it so he quickly replied “No I couldn’t sleep so I decided to explore the castle, speaking of which what was that I just witness, looks like everyone in that room thought you miss out on something important”.

 “It none of your business” he lash out.

Tristian sighed “Alright, easy boy all I was just asking”.

Joey stopped walking at glare at Tristian “Look I don’t know who you think you are, but I AM THE KING and I want to be treated with some respect”!

Tristian stared at him and chucked, who knew they would have something in common.

Joey growl and slammed him into the wall his red eyes beginning to glow brighter “WHAT SO FUNNY”?!

Tristian put up his hands in surrender “Nothing… it just that you and I both want the same thing, to not be looked down upon, I saw how your advisor acted toward you I’m guessing they do that often”.

Joey released his grip on Tristian and sigh “Earlier today I overheard Serenity telling you that I became king recently, what did she say”?

Tristian tilted his head and stare at him in confusion “Well only that your parents died unexpectedly “.

Joey step back and stare at the floor “Well that not the actually story truth be told I had to kill my father to become king”.

Tristian stare at him wide eyes, even though he knew that he was dealing with a red eye hearing this from Joey seem really odd.

Joey continued to stare at the ground “You see my father was a terrible ruler and I had to stop him, he was going to begin a war with the blue eyes….so I did what I had too. Ma didn’t like what I did so she ran and took Serenity with her. It wasn’t until six months ago that Serenity returned to me”. 

Joey sighed and gave out a small laughed “I don’t even know why I told you this but it feels good to let it out”.

Tristian gave him a supportive pat on Joey shoulder, “Well that what friends are for” he wink at Joey and began making his way back to his chambers. Slightly surprise he just told a random man that he was his friend when just hours ago they were fighting. “Uh I guess serenity was right he does grow on you” he quietly muttered.

As he continued to walk back to his room began to notice the hallway becoming darker and darker. He looked around but there was nothing he was in complete darkness. There was no doubt that magic was responsible for this but who could be controlling this? As far as Tristian knew the red eye kingdom didn’t have magician working for them nor could dragons use magic.   

 All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his side and was thrown against a wall. Tristian quickly recovered and placed a hand on his side to see that he was bleeding! Tristian looked around but it was no used his eyes couldn’t help him now he had to relied on his other senses.  He tried to listen for the attacker but it was no used, it was impossible to sense his attacker it was almost like his opponent wasn’t a physical being. Tristian groan in defeated all he could do was tried to defend himself against his attacker even worse he couldn’t even shoot flamethrowers at the damn thing since he still hadn’t mastered that ability.  

As he fell to his knee Tristian tried to think of a tactic he could use to escape the darkness it wasn’t until he could feel his body changing back that he realized that his eyes had been close the entire time. He snapped out of his gaze and saw the light from the moon again. It was midnight! His transformation had saved him; it was also like what Téa said magic was at its weakest. Tristian quickly looked around to track the creature but it was too well hidden, there were still shadow everywhere.

“Well I guess we need to fix that” Tristian mutter to himself as he quickly searched for a torched but with no luck. The creature had blown them all out “Well this could not get any worse” Tristian groan.

Suddenly the creature came out of the wall in front of him and pushed him through the window. Tristian now in his human form couldn’t fly and was about to plunged to his death.

“So this is the end”! He screamed as he fell closer to his death, he closed his eyes and made a silent pray.

He coiled with something; however, it wasn’t hard but soft and squishy he looked to see that he had landed on an circular green monster with big blue eyes and wing sprouting from its back. He immediately recognized it as one of Téa creatures; shinning friendship.

“Hey buddy perfect timing, man Téa wasn’t kidding when she said she’ll have my back”. The creature growl in agreement and proceeded to fly down towards the ground that until a dark figure tried to attack the green monster. That attack almost cost Tristian his balance, whatever that thing was he knew that it wanted him dead.  

“Alright! Shining friendship I need you to fly away from the castle”. He commanded.

 He was hoping that the creature couldn’t fly and he was right. He could see nine pairs of red eyes from one of the windows in the castle. What he didn’t expect however was to see a figure walking towards the creature.

“JOEY”! He shouted!

He looked through the window and he eyes met with Tristian’s but it was too late darkness soon cover him.

“Damn it we have to go back NOW”! He screamed; he didn’t care that he was in his human form he had to save Joey.

However the night was still young and full of surprises, as Tristian got closer to the window a huge explosion of fire was release. Shinning friendship tried to shield Tristian from most of the fire but was succumb to the flames.

Without a way to fly Tristian once again was plunged to his demised but was save when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

It was Joey only this time he looked completely different; his features were more dragon-like, his skin was replaced with black scales, his eyes were much more of a vivid red, his hair was wilder and his horns were larger however he still retained much of his human figured. Tristian figured that this formed was the second form dragons underwent before transforming into complete dragons.

Joey eventually brought his arm around his neck to get a better hold on him and flew back into the castle. Once they landed Joey took a look at Tristian,

“Tristian you’re bleeding”! He exclaimed Tristian took this opportunity to note that Joey’s dragon form was fading but only for a second because next thing he knew he heard Serenity.

He turned to see Serenity and some guards running towards them.

“What happen here”!? Serenity screams out as she grab onto her brother almost in tears.

 “Joey you’re covered in blood”! She panicked.

“Don’t worry it’s mainly Tristian’s, now go back to bed I’ll get him patch up”.

Serenity was about to say something but she saw the look in her brother’s eyes and decided to obey his wishes.

And as almost on cue, Tristian fainted Joey looked at him and smirked “Tsk tough guy”.

…………………………

Tristian awoke in his room he was surprise to see that he was covered in minimum bandages. He figured he must have had turn back into a dragon after midnight allowing his wounds to heal right away.

“OH CRAP”! He exclaimed, Serenity and Joey must of saw his human form, he got up quickly he had to get away from this placed now before who know what happen to him. As he reached for the door it open and Serenity pop out.

“Oh Tristian, you looked to be all better” she smiled

Tristian looked at her curiosity; she still treated him in the same manner as before. Was he able to transform back before she saw him last night.

Tristian had to know “Hey serenity, last night did I seem strange to you”?

Serenity looked at him confused “Well aside from the life threating injuries, no you seem pretty normal to me”.

“No, what I meant was did I look like a human anytime last night”.

“Umm… Tristian are you okay, did that monster hit you in the head or something”!

“Never mind” he sighed, good Serenity didn’t see him in his human form but there was now another question that was bothering him.

“So what about your brother, did he say anything about the situation”?

“Well…” Serenity said before she was cut off by her brother entering the room.

“Ah don’t worry about, it happens from time to time, shadow monster think that they can stopped a great King like me, HA”!

Tristian looked at him like he was crazy “A rouge monster comes into your castle and tries to kill you, and all you can do is shrugged it off”?!

Joey snorted “This thing happens all the time after a new king is announced, and don’t worry I have dragons looking into it”.

Tristian didn’t know whether Joey was either brave or just plain stupid, either way he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Joey was about to walk away but stopped and stare at Tristian with a smile “On by the way I’m extending your stay, just think of it as an apology gift for everything that happen to you last night. Now if you don’t mind me I’m off to do kingly duties”.

Tristian stare in disbelief “Kingly duties”?

Serenity giggled “Look like big bro is warming up to you”

 “Oh and by the way lunch will be served soon, hope to see you there” and with that she left his room.

Tristian fell to the ground and began to laugh.

“What did I just get myself into”?

……………………………..

Meanwhile

Serenity quickly left Tristian room and began to head towards the castle garden. There she walked up to a small bush of red roses and squatted down, a pair of eyes appeared.

Serenity sigh “I didn’t work…I know, I know, we are running out of time but what can I say he’s strong and lucky”.

Serenity groan as she felt a small headache coming onto her “Urg, well why don’t you try to stop him then” she groaned.

Before the eyes could reply they vanished, Serenity turned to see Joey waving towards her, she gave him a big smile and walk towards him.

This is all for you big brother, she thought.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Memories and Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally conquered my writter's block and chapter 3 is finally up!

Tristan was running so hard and fast that it felt like his lungs were going to explode. Yet he kept running with no knowledge of where he was going or why he just knew that he needed to keep on running. He looked around to see that he was surrounded in a sea of crimson flames and blood, horrifying screams of pain and torture echo into the distance.

He heard a familiar voice scream out his name Tristan turned to track the voice but ended up losing his footing and fell to the floor. He got up and saw a figure tied up in chains and surrounded by three dragons. Two at his side and one behind him, Tristan knew he shouldn’t approach but he did anyways, he walk closer and closer to the figure until he could see its face. Tristan screamed in agony “NO”!!!

Hanging there was Yuugi who stare into his face with pure angry “Tristan first me now Téa”.

“Yu…Yuugi” was all Tristan could say to the man that he killed however Yuugi was not impressive and his angry rose “You promise me that you would protect her and keep her safe but now where is she Tristan”.

A moment passed and Tristan had no answer everything then went quite as the dragon began their attack on Yuugi. Before being engulf in flames Yuugi scream on last sentence from his mouth “WHERE IS SHE”!!!

The dragons blew their flames engulfing the man and all Tristan could do was watch as his best friend burned to death. It was too much for him and he began to cry, it was then he heard Téa screams he look up and saw that she was in the same position as Yuugi. She look at him with despair “Tri…Tristan help me” was her final words before burning to a crisp.

…….

“Téa”! Tristan screamed before realizing that it was a dream and decided to take a moment to calm himself down.  His breath was uneven and ragged and there were goose bumps all over his body. It had been a week since that ghoul incident had happen and he had begun to have these dreams directly after. It caused him to worry because he hadn’t heard or seen any of Téa creatures and he hoped that nothing had happen to her, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing another friend.

He sighed and looked out the window it was still dark and after that dream there was no way he could go back to sleep, so he decided to take a little breather. He got out of his bed and position himself against the window waiting for a breeze to come before setting off into the distance.

Tristan knew the perfect place for his little breather it was a small waterfall located near the outskirts of the Red Eyes kingdom. He had discovered it after his examination of the smaller regions around the kingdom. That thought caused Tristan to become more stress out he had been in dragon territory for a week and he found absolutely nothing none of the dragons he talked to seemed to have a vendetta agasint the humans so then WHY! The only other logical place to look was the Blue Eyes kingdom but even then Tristan felt like he was overlooking something how could there be so many dragons attacking his kingdom and yet not one in this region knew anything about it. Tristan shook the thought out of his head he knew that it was frustration taking over and he needed to relax. He glanced down and saw his prize and quickly made a beeline to the water fall.

 He landed enthusiastically and started to take off his pants but a shot of lighting made him pause.  It was strange he saw no signs of rain so why now. Then out of nowhere a figure fell directly into the water Tristan look up and saw two dragons one of them was yelling “Take that you freak, that what you get for sleeping with my mate”!  Tristan was stunned and couldn’t believe what he just saw; he waited for the two dragons to leave before glancing down at the river bed. His eyes widen as he saw a figure floating in in the water he was hesitant but decided to help out the poor soul.

Tristan jumped in and dragged the individual out of the water and laid him on the ground as he expected the man wasn’t breathing he must have shallow a lot of water on his impact with the river. Tristan looked closely at the individual and was surprise to see that it was a blue eye well he assumed it was one base on the white scales. He was even more surprise to see how femmine looking the dragon was even thought it was male. The man had sun kiss skin which was surprising since Tristan thought that all blue eyes had skin as white as snow. Continuing on he saw that his hair was as black as the night sky but not as smooth as he would imagine. The man was fairly muscular but he hand a slender figure and Tristan was intrigued by the small tattoo under his eye but enough of that he probably should start checking his vitals. He lean in close to his mouth to see if the other was breathing when there was no indication of life Tristan pinch the man’s nose and tilted his chin and prepare to breath into him. However what he got was the opposite result of course the man just had to take that moment to recover and start to cough up water right in front of his face. Tristan withdrawal and almost gagged as he felt some of the water in his mouth man he really did have bad luck.

He watched as the other man slowly came back to consciences and stare at him “Uh? It’s not often that I see a human in these parts”. Tristan faced drop oh shit was it midnight!? He should’ve check the time before leaving the castle damn this was not good. Tristan was going to speak up but the dragon beat him to it “Ah don’t worry I’m not going to eat you beside I’m not some dick that tries to eat the person that help me”. Tristan simply nodded he didn’t want to say anything that would enrage the creature especially not in his human form. The dragon got up and reached for something in his pocket and threw it at Tristan. Tristan look at the object and saw that it was a summon cube which allow non-magical begins to create magical spells or traps. Tristan look at the dragon with confusion and the other simply just smile “Take it, think of it as a reward” Tristan finally spoke not sure how he should be feeling so he simply just said “Um, thanks”?  

 “Well I guess this is goodbye good luck human on whatever it is that you’re doing”.

Tristan stared in disbelief; however, the only thing that came to mind as he watched the dragon fly off was his eyes.

“Their green” he mused and for whatever reason he felt his heart skip a beat at that observation.

…………………….

Téa stood in complete darkness she couldn’t remember how she got in this situation. One minute she was seeing Tristian off and the next thing she knew everything became dark. She had no way to escape any spell she cast was ineffective against the dark, eventually it became too much for her. With nothing at her disposable all she could do was fall into despair and remember.

…………………..

1 year ago

_“So which one do you prefer”?_

_“Honestly Téa I don’t care heck I don’t even think Yuugi cares they both look blue to me”!_

_Téa sighed as she looked at the two ties in her hands; men were useless “Well then I’ll choose the right tie just don’t go complaining to me that you don’t like it”! She put back the other tie in a huff and met her gaze to Tristian once more and signed as the man casually looked out the window towards the castle. He wanted to train and Téa figured that she could continue the rest of the shopping by herself._

_“Alright you can leave and go train”. Tristian eyes widen he wanted to jump with joy but at the same time he didn’t want to piss off Téa._

_“Thanks Téa! You know Yuugi is really a lucky guy, to be marrying a girl who can read man emotions so easily”._

_“Psst that only because you’re not that complex Tristian all you do is think about training”._

_Téa was about to continue her rant but caught Tristian eyes they were looking at the castle again._

_“You know what my biggest wish is Téa? It’s to show everyone that I’m not some average punk that I can be on top and then once I become a commander then I will gain the respect I deserve”._

_Téa looked at him and sighed “You know sometimes it ok to be average beside you may not be the strongest but you have plenty of spirit to make up for it”._

_However Tristian wasn’t listening he never did, Téa  could never understand why Tristian needed so badly to prove himself he did it in his own little ways. Heck maybe if he took more time to relax than train he would be able to find a partner…yeah Tristian may be a man’s man but he was no ladies’ man. That thought caused Téa to giggle she couldn’t wait for the day until Tristian figured out his true self… man that would be fun._

_“What so funny”?_

_“Oh nothing it just be sure to bring a date to the wedding ok”?_

_Tristian look at her and blushed “Téa you know I don’t have time for those things”!_

_Téa cock her brow “What about that Miho girl, didn’t you have a big crush on her”?_

_“Um…well…she…”_

_“Rejected you uh? Don’t worry your eventually figure it out”._

_Tristian eyes widen in curiosity and suspicion “What’s that supposed to mean”!?_

_Téa quickly gather her items from the counter and stuck out her tongue as she ran out the shop leaving Tristian to stand there with a very confused look on his face._

_As she headed towards the center of the town she looked toward the clock tower it was almost noon and that meant Yuugi should be coming back from his quest anytime now! She began to pick up her pace and ran towards the entrance of the kingdom to meet her fiancé.  However instead of seeing the lush greenery of the forest and Yuugi rushing into her for an embrace, she saw the end._

_A dragon had landed on the ground its teeth were huge and stain with blood it mouth began to burn as it started to assault Téa with its attacks. Téa quickly dodged the first fireball and tried to run back to the safety of the town but the dragon was too fast and easily cornered her, it shot out another fiery blast but Téa was able to deflect it with her forced field; however, unlike Yuugi she wasn’t strong enough to make it into a mirror force.  She quickly broke away from her barrier and tried to get away, without her wand it she couldn’t conjured up any real magical attack!_

_However just as she got away from one dragon another appear! Téa was about to turn back when the first dragon counter her she was now behind her she was stuck between two dragons. Having no other option in place she created a barrier. The dragons didn’t hesitate to attack and Téa could feel that with each passing turn her barrier was weakening. Just as she about to lose all hope she saw a chain No! Not just any chain the kunai whip chain! The chain managed to catch the dragon mouth preventing it from releasing its blast; Téa heard another roared behind her and saw that the other dragon had been trap in a spell binding circle. She then looked forward to see it was Tristian and Yuugi. She lowered her shield and ran into Yuugi arms_

_“YUUGI! I’m so glad you and Tristian came! What happening why are there dragons here”!?_

_Yuugi grinned but it was short live Téa saw a look in her fiancé that she never seen before it was a look of complete angry and hatred, whatever was happening it was something serious._

_“There is no time to explain, you and Tristian help guide the villagers into the castle, there are more dragons coming”!_

_Téa obey and ran as fast as she could but she couldn’t help to turn her head once more to get one last glimpse of her finance. Tristan saw this and stop running “Téa you go I don’t care what Yuugi says I’m going to help him”!_

_Téa nodded and ran off not knowing that would be the biggest mistake in her life._

_……….._

“Why…why did I do that”?

Téa began to cry as she recall her memories but stop as she heard footsteps coming her way, suddenly there was light all around her Téa tried to move but soon realized that she was immobile.

“The swords of revealing light”!

“Very perceptive my little magician”.

Téa glared at the figure in front of her “YOU! Whatever you want you won’t get it from ME”!

“Now, now the fun is only just beginning my dear”.

Téa eyes widen as she began to scream for dear life.

…………..

After Tristan had finished with his breather he returned back to the Red Eyes kingdom. As he flew he heard someone calling his name it sounded like Téaso he immediately landed and search around. He realized the voice had lead him to the town surrounding red eye castle. He looked everywhere and saw no signs of Téa man he must really be losing it maybe he had hit his head one to many times. As he was about to retreated he saw something interesting.  There was a cloak figure near the water supply and he was pouring something into the water?

“Well that not suspicious at all” Tristan mutter and he approach the figure. “Hey buddy mine telling me what you’re up to”? The figure turn and was making a run for it but Tristan grab him and reach for his hood to see who it was but the figure was apparently a skill fighter and managed to kick Tristan in the gut. Tristan stumble but not before giving the strange a taste of his right hook however the stranger grab a hold of his arm and threw him across the area. Tristan collided into a food stand; by the time he recovered he saw that the figure was gone.

He walk back to the town well and saw that the stranger had drop something  he pick it up to see that it was a pair of sunglasses.

“Well this can’t be good” was all Tristan said before making his way to the castle he had a feeling that something terrible was about to happen and he needed to warn Joey.


	4. Plague

Tristan raced towards the castle, he needed to tell Joey that the water supply had been contaminated. As he entered into the castle he immediately saw that the throne room was lit up. Tristan gritted his teeth as he heard shouting, screaming and most important of all Joey’s roars.

He quietly entered into the room and saw Joey on his throne surrounded by his advisors and a speaker in front of him. Tristan was surprise to see that an angry mob had already formed. Maybe whoever that guy was had already contaminated other parts of the kingdom while he away. But! That still didn’t make any sense there was no way an; contaminate, even if it was poison could spread so fast especially while most of the kingdom was asleep. Deciding that he needed a better understanding of the situation Tristan made his way to one of the mob members.

“Psst, can you fill me in on what’s happening”?

The other red eyes look at him like he was crazy “You mean you don’t know”?

“Know what”?

The other red eyes quickly put an arm around Tristian neck and lean him closer to hear his whisper.

“The crush virus is spreading around the kingdom it started in the framing area and now has spread to the main cities inside the kingdom, we believe that it is the dinosaur kingdom doing _but_ our oh-so-great leader won’t listen to reason”!

Satisfied with the information Tristian moved away and look towards Joey, he seemed to be having a hard time keeping everyone in order…including himself! He could see small sparks appearing from the king’s mouth, Tristan gulp hopefully Joey had enough control not to turn this debate into a fist fight.

Tristan then shifted his attention to the opponent he was taller than Joey with more muscle mass. From what he could see his hair was also blond but he kept it in a stupid bandana. Tristan concluded that he looked and acted like some wannabe thug.

“KEITH! That enough I won’t take any more of you nonsense I WILL NOT START A NEEDLESS WAR”!

“Oh come on your highness we knew it all to be true, it those pesky dinosaurs! If we attack now we can save ourselves”!

Joey was about to command the guards to take Keith away when one of his so call advisors spoke up.

“But sire the dinosaur king was pretty insistent that you sell the outskirts land to him and didn’t he say that he would do anything for that land”?

“WHAT No…”

“Well did you hear that folks? I’ll say that enough proof, beside wasn’t there recently an attack on the castle _which_ just so happen to be on the same night that the Dino were there!!!

Joey’s growl grew louder as the mob behind Keith shouted in agreement. It took all his self-control not to burn that bastard alive. He knew that Keith had been jealous of him ever since he became the king. Now he wouldn’t put it pass him if Keith was using this crisis as an excuse to have his citizens’ turn on him and make himself the new king! Although it seems to be working, nobody was listening to him.

Things couldn’t get much worse.

Suddenly a guard came bursting in “My KING the princess has gone missing”!

Joey’s eyes widen in shock and despair, Keith being the sneaky bastard that he was took that opportunity to speak up.

“Those Dino bastards have kidnapped the princess we must seize war on them it’s the only way to protect ourselves”!

“NOW JUST WAIT A MINTUE”!

But it was no used no one was listening to Joey anymore, the citizens scream and shouted in agreement with Keith ideal and even his guards and advisor seem to be looking at Keith now. Joey drooped to his throne and bowed his head in defeat…no matter how hard he tried no one would respect him as a king.

........................

 “Enough”! A red eyes roared causing everyone to go silent, Joey lifted his head to see who it was and was relief to see that it was Tristan. The man walk towards the front of the room and stood beside Keith.

He turned to face to the crowd “Now just listen to me for a minute I know for a fact that it couldn’t have been the dino’s poisoning the kingdom”! Keith turned to his rival with a look of disbelief “Oh yeah and why that”?

Tristan was about to replied but stopped when he heard a huge crash.

Something was flung through one of the windows and landed between Joey, Tristan and Keith. All three men looked in horror to see that it was a zombie. Tristan looked up to see who threw it but only saw a flash of white. He blinked and looked back at Joey only to see a new dragon standing there, Tristan eyes widen as he saw the familiar face.

..........................

 Joey groaned the minute he saw Duke fly through the window no doubt he was trying to get into Serenity’s room again. However he was relief to see one more dragon on his side.

“Saw this guy lurking around the castle so I decided to _escort_ him here instead”. Duke looked up and gave Keith a smirk “So what this I’ve heard that you been telling these fine citizens that dino have been doing this but clearly you are wrong”.

Keith gritted his teeth but remain composed after all this was red eyes territory and no blue eye was going to threaten him. “Tsk so you found a zombie lurking around, so what, that proves nothing”!

Tristan had enough he wasn’t going to let Keith have his way. “Well at least he got something unlike you where your evidence”?!

Keith gritted his teeth and turn to the mob who was waiting for his response “FINE if that the way you want it then I’ll prove that the dinos not only release the crush virus but have kidnapped the princess as well”!

“Then it settle” Joey mused it was about time Keith was put in his place “Tristan, Duke, and Keith you guy are in charge of finding out who’s behind this”

Tristan glance at Joey with a worried look but it was Duke who told the king what everyone was thinking “Even if we do that there no guarantee that we’ll find them on time”. Joey gave them both a soft small “Well what can I say I’m a bit of a gambler”.

.......................

After the decision had been made the crowd subsided leaving only Tristian, Duke, and Joey in the throne room.

Joey sloughed in his throne “Aw man what a disaster I’m sorry about this Tris”.

Tristian blinked in surprise “Tris”?

“Hey look as far as I’m concerned you’re the only real friend I have here beside from Serenity”.

“That kind of sad man”

“Shut up” Joey said while staring at Tristian causing both men to laugh.

With the tension lessen they continued on.

“So what a crush virus”?

Joey and Duke looked at him in surprise the same way that the villager did “Wow I can’t believe you had never heard of the crush virus, it like one of the deadest things for us dragons”!

That immediately spark Tristian attention maybe this mission wasn’t a complete loss at least if he could find the source of this virus maybe he could send it back home and stop any further dragon attacks”!

“It’s a virus that only targets strong monsters and since we’re red eyes it can easily affect us”.

“Well I guess no pressure then” Tristan jokingly said to trying to lighten up the mood but from the looks he receive from the two dragons he knew that they were both extremely worried “Um but even if we do find whoever doing this do you think that they’ll have the cure”?

“Well we know for sure that whoever doing this need the power of a strong magician…or is one”.

“And then what”?

“Once we find the magician we kill them thus getting rid of the virus”.

Tristan turned his glance away from Joey for some reason hearing that made his heart feel heavy. He knew he owe Joey a favor for the shadow ghoul incident but…

“Don’t look so worried I’m sure that if Joey has faith in you then you’ll do find” Tristan couldn’t help but blush a little at that he had never felt so important, it was nice not being look down on for a change.

“Besides” Duke added in “While your off doing that I’ll be saving Serenity”.

Both Joey and Tristan glared at him for that, Joey walked towards Duke until he was up in his personal space “Now look here Pukey boy the only one who’s going to be rescuing my sister is ME capisce”! Duke batted his long eyelashes a bit before breaking into a full blown laughter. Tristan had to restrain Joey from completely bashing into the white dragon. Duke clam down a bit and look at Joey “You doofus I’m a blue eyes I don’t take orders from you and beside it’s not like you can leave your kingdom there’s a pledge going on” Tristan stared at Joey who looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel! Joey was about to scream something but Duke stop him “Well you could leave that is unless you want Keith to be in control and lose your crown”.

Tristan was surprise to see Joey become limp in his arms so he release him and saw the dejected look on his face. Joey turned to Duke and Tristan “Look just go and don’t come back until you find the cure and Serenity”. Tristan looked at Joey with concerned “Joey…” but the king raised his hand to silence him “Just go”. Obediently he headed out of the room and ran after the bastard that hurt his friend.

...............................

Tristan saw that Duke was about to leave the castle so he quickly grabbed Duke’s arm and threw him against the wall. “You know you didn’t have to be so harsh, Joey trying his best, he just needs a chance to prove himself”. Duke gave Tristan a flirtatious glance as he played with his hair. Tristan was almost memorized by the action but quickly snapped out of it “Look…”

“No you look” Duke now glaring at him “If I were you I wouldn’t get to close to him, believe it or not he already has a special someone”.

Tristan blush at that statement but held his ground “So do I and its Serenity”.

Duke looked at the red eyes curiously “Well well looks like I have a rival” his look was condescending and Tristan knew that the blue eyes didn’t see him as a threat. Well he was about to change that, Duke tried to push Tristan away to leave but Tristan grabbed his arm once more “Don’t think I just stand idly by to watch Serenity fall into the hands of a playboy”. Duke glance at him before jerking his hand away “Oh and what do you mean by that “? Tristan gritted his teeth he knew that Duke was playing with him “You know what I mean”!

Suddenly without noticed their position were switched Duke lean into Tristan close enough that their lips were almost touching and gave him a predatory look. The same look that dragons used right before devouring their prey. Tristan gulped in anticipation waiting for what the other might do. Duke glare intensified “Now see here, the princess belong to me and only me **no one else** if you want her be prepare to fight”.

With his threat announced Duke removed himself from Tristan and walk away but stopped when he heard laughter Duke turned his head towards Tristan who caught his gazed. Duke was surprise to see the passion in Tristan eyes, no, wait this wasn’t passion it was determination and those eyes spoke volumes, Duke knew what Tristan was telling him _Challenge Accepted_.

Duke had to admit the man had balls; this revelation caused Duke to chuckle a bit as he turned to leave.

He always did like a little fight in his prey.

Tristan stood against the wall until the dragon had left and then fell to his knees his emotions going into overdrive he was feeling everything: fear, arousal, anger, but most of all confusion. He stayed on the ground for a few minutes trying to regain his composure. He only got up when he heard footsteps coming and for whatever reason he decided to hide behind one of the statues in the hallway.

It was Bandit Keith walking down the hallway, Tristan saw the bag that he was carrying and figure that he had finished his preparation and was heading out. However something caused him to stop and bend down. When he arose Keith had a smile on his face “There you are, I thought I lost you” he chuckle as he dusted off his glasses before putting them on. Tristan eyes widen as he put his hand his pocket and sure enough that sunglasses weren’t there.

“Could it be”? He whispered to himself as he waited for Keith to leave before following him outside. Tristan made it just in time to see the direction that Keith was going in. He would have followed right away but needed the wind to pick up first.

He had a gut feeling that whatever was going on Keith was defiantly the source of it. However his gut was also telling him that something terrible was about to happen.

Well whatever it was Tristan would face it with bravery and heart.

The wind began to blow and Tristan took off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter so far, and please review... it makes me update faster ;P


End file.
